


Through the Night

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [33]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Ada is finally sleeping through the night.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: On the Run [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/68568
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #088 "sleep"

“She’s finally sleeping through the night,” Rodney mumbled, leaning in the doorway of Ada’s nursery. “Why are _you_ still up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” said John, then added, “No nightmares or anything, just can’t sleep. Happens sometimes.”

He held out his hand and Rodney took the invitation immediately, tucking himself against John’s side. “So, you decided to come in here and get some pointers on how it’s done?”

“No,” said John, but Rodney could feel him smile against his temple. “I just… I’m always sure we’re doing this wrong, somehow, but she’s _happy_. She’s asleep, and she trusts us not to let anything bad happen to her.”

“She’s less than a year old, Sheppard,” said Rodney. “I really doubt it’s a conscious decision on her part.”

“Still,” said John.

They stood in silence for a moment and just watching their daughter sleep, one small hand clutching her blanket, little chest rising and falling with her even breaths.

Then Rodney said, “You know, now that she’s sleeping the whole night, she has more energy in the morning. Which means _we’ll_ need more energy, too. So, we should get some sleep.”

“Just sleep?” John asked, beginning to trail lazy kisses down his husband’s neck. “I might need you to wear me out, before I can go back to sleep.”

“No sex talk in front of the baby,” Rodney hissed, but he didn’t resist as John tugged him into a proper kiss.

“Then take me to bed, McKay,” John growled, and Rodney did just that.

THE END


End file.
